


the arcana oneshots

by irl_riddler (orphan_account)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/irl_riddler
Summary: just some arcana oneshotsi haven't finished any of the routes yet so i might not know some stuff but that's okay, you know ?
Kudos: 7





	the arcana oneshots

Nadia hates these parties that her husband throws. She has never been particularly fond of parties to begin with, and what makes these worse are all the bold, flashing colors, the amount of alcohol and drunk men who don't know what personal space means, and especially the fact that Lucio seems to keep trying to get into her pants, despite the fact that she's clearly not interested and thinks of him as simply a business partner.   
"Noddy! What are you _ doing _ over there by yourself?"  
Oh gods, here he comes, in all his red and gold glory, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he assesses her, getting in close enough that she can smell the wine on his breath. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Lucio's grin widens at the irked expression on Nadia's face.  
"Lucio, if you would be so kind as to let me alone for a few moments, I shall re-join the party when I can," Nadia manages through her teeth as Lucio presses her even closer to his side, clearly savoring the physical contact. He pauses at her words. Maybe sober Lucio would finally get the hint and leave her be, but drunk Lucio is even more idiotic. He just laughs, throwing his head back, and when he has finished he brushes a few stray blond locks of hair out of his face before shaking his head.   
"Mm-mm, you're coming with me, Noddy."   
She hates that nickname, but of course, of course he still insists on constantly calling her that anyway. While Nadi is at least somewhat acceptable, Noddy has a disreputable air to it. It sounds like what a dishonest salesman would say as he leans closer, trying ( and failing horribly ) to seduce you into buying his merchandise.  
Forcibly, Nadia removes his arm from around her, and one of his perfectly groomed, dark eyebrows raises in surprise at her boldness before he chuckles and the corner of his lips quirks up.   
"Oh, playing hard to get, hmm? That's pretty hot, I got to say. Alright, you win, for now. But come back in as soon as you're done doing... whatever you're doing out here, yeah?" With those last words, he throws her a devilish wink before he is gone, mixing into the party again and leaving Nadia alone to meditate with her thoughts in the palace gardens.__


End file.
